


Wanted. Revolutionary Figurehead

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: You need a figurehead.Any fool can be one.





	Wanted. Revolutionary Figurehead

NOVACARO ENTERPRISES.

We are seeking a charismatic and resilient figurehead to head up our Alliance of Rebels and Angry Warlords Against the Federation( ARAWAF), a post that has recently become vacant following the unfortunate demise of its previous figurehead Roj Blake.

You will be hardworking and insanely committed to rebellion, with prior experience in this field and and high approval ratings from your fellow rebels. Intelligence and the desire to innovate are NOT, repeat NOT requirements for this position. Preference will be given to candidates who are prepared to follow orders without questioning but with unprecedented heroism. The ability to maintain self-esteem and motivation in the face of a constant stream of acerbic put downs would be an advantage.

The successful applicant will be required to risk their life and those of their followers on a daily basis. They will almost certainly encounter many attempts to curtail their activities on the part of the Federation. Threats may include mind wiping, false charges of serious sexual misconduct, regular armed pursuit by various one- eyed Space Commanders and repeated seduction attempts by Commissioner Sleer. Consequently the management cannot guarantee that they will survive in post for any extended period of time.

The generous remuneration package will include the Captaincy of a superior spaceship with teleport, star drive, advanced weaponry systems, and two computers, Nova and Caro; a picked crew to include one telepath, one patently smitten pilot (gender to be specified by the successful applicant), one resident humorous drunk and one disposable companion. Free obituary in the event of demise and memorial of choice to commemorate the heroic sacrifice (up to but not exceeding 1,000 credits.)

Please submit your resume and cover letter by email:  
Desolation Rogue, Principal: rogue.desolation@nova.caro.co.space.  
For more information, call Niloos on 0800 000 000 between 9 am and 5 pm Monday to Friday.


End file.
